Only Your Shadow
by aZn-DiViN3-bLeU
Summary: -Songfic- Is he really the one for her? What about Kikyo? Kagome goes through a series of obstacles in her own heart to realize her true feelings for a certain hanyou, but in the end, will his answer satisfy her? Will their story end happily every afte


GiGi - Hi everyone! I'm back! Here to write another Inuyasha songfic!

Random person - (holds up a cue card)

Audience - Odango atama! _Translation: Meatball head!_

Random person - (looks at the cue card) Hehe…. Oops? (gets another card)

Audience - (starts cheering)

GiGi - Much better! . (looks around cautiously) Shhhh! Just for us to know… this is an Inuyasha/Kagome fic…. But there might even be unintended traces of Inuyasha/Kikyo too.

Shippo - But don't tell them! Shhhhhh!

Inuyasha - Oi, were you saying something about me?

GiGi - O.O Um…. No!

Shippo - We were just talking about….

GiGi - Pickles!

Inuyasha -Yeah…. Okay….

Shippo - Um…. Disclaimer!

Random Person - (grabs another cue card and reads off it) GiGi…. Owns…. N-O-T-H-I-N-G…. (looks up) Ha! I knew it!

GiGi - I don't own the song, Shadow (sigh) Britney Spears does! And yes… I have no idea why I really got this song…. But it kinda suits the story so yeah. And it's kinda nice too. Anways…. Hit it! (GiGi LIVE lights appear behind her) (IT"S ONLY YOUR SHADOOOOOO-/

Everyone - SHUT UP!

GiGi -Touchy! Sheesh!

**_Blah blah blah - _**the song

_Blah blah blah_- thoughts

_-Blah-_ - Random sound effect

GiGi – Ahhh…. And the parts of the story where Kagome really isn't in it, I wrote in third person. The rest is first person in Kagome's perspective!

**

* * *

**

**Only Your Shadow**

**

* * *

**

"Houshi-sama!!!!!" Sango's sharp screech pierced the air, followed by a hard slap.

"Sango-chan…." Miroku pleaded, his hand slowly reaching up to their destination.

"Letcher!"

"Hehe….I ehrrr…. Couldn't resist?"

"Grrrrrr!"

I sighed. I had gotten used to the noise and disturbance around me already. Including those bits from my friends' conversations. However, no matter what I did, I just couldn't get to sleep.

**  
****_Your body's warm  
But you are not  
You give a little  
Not a lot  
You coup your love  
Until we kiss  
You're all I want  
But not like this  
I'm watching you disappear  
But you, you were never here_**

Jumping down from the shady tree branch where I had been resting on, I landed with a somewhat not-so-graceful tumble. "Oopf!" I groaned rubbing my backside. _I'm definitely going to feel that in the morning!_

Getting up slowly, I wobbled towards the small hut ahead of me, yawning every once in a while and rubbing my aching backside.

"Get away from me Miroku!" Sango continued to yell at the perverted monk.

I could just imagine that perverted friend of mine smiling sheepishly as he always did, and I gave a quiet chuckle.

"Kagome!" my fox-demon friend cried out as my stiff figure. "Inuyasha has ran off! Kikyo's Soul Stealers came along and he followed them into the forest! I tried to stop him but he seemed to be in some sort of trance!"

I panicked on the inside. "I'm going to find him! You go and tell Sango and Miroku what happened." And with that, after grabbed my bow and arrows that were lying conveniently against the wall of the hut, I ran into the forest, disappearing into the mist and fog that just appeared out of no where.

**

* * *

**

"You're still alive I see…. I'm glad." Kagome's incarnation gave a cold smile from above the branches.

"Grrrrrr…. Kikyo! Tell me what's going on! Is it true you gave Naraku all those shards of the sacred jewel that you stole from Kagome?" Inuyasha growled in disbelief as he stared at his former lover.

"Yes, I did." Kikyo said. "To cast Naraku into oblivion."

Inuyasha stared at her blankly. "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

The miko gave her former lover a twisted look and a hollow chuckle as she wrapped her long ebony hair around her index finger.

"Naraku's already a lot stronger than he used to be and he's created two incarnations of himself…. Kagura of the Wind and Kanna of the Void." Inuyasha tried to explain as he clutched his bandaged chest to try to compress the pain.

"You wanted me dead. Isn't that the reason why you gave Naraku the shards of the sacred jewel?" Inuyasha glared as he leaned back with his hands.

"I would never allow someone such as Naraku to take your life. Take heed Inuyasha, Naraku is our most bitter enemy." She stated simply.

Just then, Kagura flew out of leaves and called out her attack. "Dance of Blades!" But before she was even able to use her fan, Kikyo was already up and shot an arrow right next to Kagura's upsuspecting head.

"Your head will be next." Kikyo spoke blankly as she aimed her arrow.

Kagura's "hmpf"ed as she pulled a feather out of her hair. The feather expanded and Kagura flew away on it.

"She escaped." Kikyo spoke in the same monotone and lowered her weapon. After a brief silence, she spoke again. "Inuyasha, Naraku will only grow stronger and stronger. You must not allow him to kill you. Until I am able to cast both Naraku and the Shikon Jewel from this world. Your life belongs to me…. No one else will have you." With that, her Soul Stealers wrapped themselves around her, giving her a purple glow and she was taken away.

_This couldn't be the same Kikyo that he had fallen in love with 50 years ago…. S-s-she would never use him like that…. It just couldn't be! K-K-Kikyo!_

**_It's only your shadow  
Never yourself  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving too late  
And leaving too soon  
And leaving too soon_**

**

* * *

**

I gasped as I overheard the conversation between Inuyasha and Kikyo. _"Your life belongs to me…. No one else will have you." _That sentence kept ringing through my mind…. _"Your life belongs to me…. No one else will have you…."_

"That means Kikyo still loves Inuyasha…. And of course he still loves her…." I told myself. I felt my heart break for some reason…. "It hurts…. At first it was one-sided love…. Now…. now it's not…. And I can't do anything about it…." I felt myself sink down to the ground, clutching my legs closer to myself…. _Trying to block out the unwanted feelings and thoughts._"No…." I whispered as a few tears escaped from my leaking eyes. "No…. I can't do anything…."

_"Your life belongs to me…. No one else will have you…. Your life belongs to me…. No one else will have you…. Your life belongs to me…. No one else will have you…."_

**

* * *

**

"Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango called out as they spotted his weary figure slowly making his way towards them.

He glanced over and his eyebrows raised in awareness. "Where's K-Kagome?" he asked.

Everyone shrugged. "She went looking for you…. Oh…. I hope she's okay…." Shippo plopped down onto the grass, looking worried.

"D-d-don't worry. She can take care of herself…. She'll be fine…." Sango tried to reassure the kitsue.

"I-I-I hope so…. Kagome…. Where did you go?" Inuyasha murmured as he looked into the distance.

**

* * *

**

Forcing myself to stand up, I focused myself. "I've already spent too much time crying over him…. He will never be mine….I-I-I just have to accept that fact. No matter how much it hurts." _Of course he'd rather be with Kikyo…. She's perfect…. She's beautiful…. And I'm nothing but her pitiful reincarnation…. I know…. I know it hurts…. But…. But this is reality. And…. I just….I just have to accept this!_

_-Pitter patter-,_ went the rain. Drowning out my sorrows, the wetness awoke this heartbroken teenager. Trudging towards the dark forest, I walked lifelessly towards a large tree. Its leaves made a great shelter from the drizzle, but nothing could protect my world from crumbling.

I'd lost inspiration…. Reason to live. _When I first started her adventures in the Feudal Era, I had felt that without me, nobody from the Feudal times…. Would get anything done. Because I was the 'Shard Detector'. Now I knew…. Now I really knew…. This job I had been appointed? It was nothing…. Kikyo could easily replace me…. she was a miko to…. She could do it too._

"Oh Inuyasha…. What am I to you?" Tears welled up at the corners of my eyes yet again as I thought of the golden eyed hanyou. _I tried right? I had tried my best…. But in the end…. Inuyasha could do better than me. Inuyasha could do so much better. He could have Kikyo…._

"Do you want me? Do you want me for me? Or is Kikyo still number one in you heart?"

_-SNAP!- _Odd crackling sounds caught this miko's attention. Snapping back to reality, I jolted out of my seat senses alerted. _Was it a demon? A monster? Drunk Miroku? Long story…. But boy, never give that guy a permanent marker! The fumes in that thing-_

"-…. Kagome!" A figure popped out of the shadows.

"Koga?" I cried out in astonishment, and tried to wipe my tears unnoticed. "Wha-how'd you find me?" _Oh boy…. This guy is seriously obsessed or what?_

"Kagome…. You're my woman. I could never lose you." He said huskily, pulling me into a close hug.

I allowed him to pull me in. _But seriously. I could never lose you? How lame! Sure it was sweet…. But who did he think he was? Tom Cruise? Brad Pitt? Nuh uh!_

"Kagome…. Look at me! Dog turd hurt you? I knew it! That good for nothing-"

"-…. Koga! Please, please. Inuyasha didn't do anything to me! I…. just left for some…. Time to think!"

He looked at me, compassionately and pity filling his eyes. "Oh Kagome…. You're too good for that runt…. Let me take care of yo-"

"Koga!" I cried out in frustration. "I'm fine. I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!" Shoving him away from herself, she sniffled and ran. Ran and ran into the forest, not stopping to notice where she was going. Still stunned, Koga could only stare as 'his woman' fled away.

"K-K-Kagome!" he cried out, and at that very instant, another visitor arrived.

"You!" they both snarled at each other, daggers being glared at each other.

"Mutt face!"

"Dog turd!"

"Listen you-"

"-…. Make me! What did you do to my Kago-"

"-…. WHAT? Kagome? Where?"

Koga instantly turned face. "Listen here! Kagome got all teary eyed just now…. And I bet it's your fault!"

Inuyasha looked stunned then quickly changed his facial expression to rage. "What do you mean it's my fault? She probably got a good look at you, that's what. Your face would burn anyone's eyes!"

Koga, being the hard headed demon he was, took a while for the insult to sink in.

Inuyasha, not wasting any time, found Kagome's scent and ran after it, leaving the wolf demon behind to think.

….

"HEY!"

**

* * *

**

_Kagome…. Kagome, you idiot…. Why'd you run off alone?_ Inuyasha asked…. Though he knew the real answer. _He'd hurt her…. he'd hurt her again…. Just like he always did when he left for Kikyo…. _

_I just hoped she was safe. I wish I wasn't so worthless…._

**_Your body gives  
But then holds back  
The sun is bright  
The sky is black  
Can only be another sign  
I cannot keep what isn't mine  
Your laughter it lingers on  
But you, you were almost gone_**

**

* * *

**

I ran…. And ran…. All I could do…. All that seemed to make sense…. All I knew was that I had to keep running. Everything seems so different to me…. Yet so familiar.

Koga says he loves me…. But what's love when it's so overprotected. It's forbidden love…. Not to mention completely one-sided.

I wasn't sure what I was really doing…. _Would running help all my problems. Would it clear my mind? Inuyasha…. I…. I love him…. I can't help it. It sounds sick that both the incarnation and reincarnation love the same person. I guess it's my fault. I'm in the middle of fate. I can't wreck their love…. If I really loved Inuyasha, I'd want what's best for him right? So why is it so hard for me to give him away? Why? I want him to be happy…. I really do…. Just why can't it be me? Why?_

"You." A solemn voice interrupted my thoughts.

Looking up, I saw who it was. "Kikyo?"

"As the incarnation of myself, I see that your heart has led you towards the same path as my own. Inuyasha…. What is he to you?"

I was left speechless. Out of all the things I expected her to ask me…. This? I-I-I didn't know what to say.

"He's…. my protector….. my best friend…. And…. Someone I hold dear to my heart." I let my heart answer…. _All those were true…. I couldn't help it…. Now Kikyo knew. What would she do? What would she say?_

"…. Have you told him how you feel?"

Again, I was left speechless. I couldn't believe I was having this talk…. Let alone with Kikyo! "N-n-not exactly…."

She came forward, standing just a metre away from myself. "You can do without the pain you force in your heart. Tell him how you really feel. You won't be disappointed." She whispered as a tight smile appeared on her lips.

"W-wait Kikyo! Why…. Why are you telling me all this? I…. I thought you loved Inuyasha?"

"_Your life belongs to me…. No one else will have you…._ You heard all that didn't you?"

I looked down at my feet. Ashamed was what I felt. It showed how pathetic and how distrusting I was to Inuyasha. I didn't even trust him enough to go talk with his girlfrie-

"-…. It's not what you think. I do love him-"

My heart sank further, if possible.

"-…. But not the way you think I do. Now…. Now, he's like a brother to be. Someone that though I may be mad at them…. I can't…. I can't be mad…. Besides…. Fate…. It has plans for Inuyasha. And it seems clear I was not meant to be with him…. It's quite clear who is…." This time, her smile was genuine. Her eyes were slightly wet as she reached into her miko robes and pulled out something glowing.

Wrapping my hands around it protectively, she let go and looked me in the eye. "Take care of Inuyasha for me. He is in good hands now. Do not be afraid to express your feelings for him…."

**_It's only your shadow  
Never yourself  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving too late  
And leaving too soon  
And leaving too soon_**

And with that, the glowing object in my hands erupted out of my hands and hit me in the chest. Kikyo closed her eyes and simply collapsed on the floor, her body disintegrating into the soil she landed on. Moments later, after the glowing had stopped, there was no trace of her. _Every piece of her…. just gone._ I knew what had happened. _She had just returned the bit of my soul she had absorbed. She was…. Gone…._

**

* * *

**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out the second I returned to the village.

Sniffing me for a moment, his eyes widened and he dragged me into the forest once again.

"Why were you with Kikyo?" he demanded. Sniffing even more, his eyes widened more. "Why is her scent INSIDE OF YOU?"

I didn't know what to say. Tell him I had just absorbed his ex-girlfriend? _Oh yes…. That would make him love me all right! _"I…. uh…. She…. She returned my soul…."

He held my shoulders in a death lock grip. "What? Wh-…. Does…. Does that mean she's…. she's gone?"

I bit my lower lip. _So what was I supposed to say now? Oh yes. She's dead. But I love you! Kiss me you fool!_

"She…. Didn't feel there was a reason for her to be here anymore…." I whispered, my voice crackling.

He swore and ran deeper into the forest, where Kikyo and I had last been standing. _Kikyo was wrong…. Look how worried he was…. About her! He didn't care…. He didn't care about me…._

**

* * *

**

I went back to the village. What else could I have done? _Chase him and make him love me? Tough…. But it just doesn't work that way. _

"Kagome…. Are you sure you don't want any dinner?" Sango asked me for the umpifed time.

Shaking my head glumly, I looked back at my hands. The thing I had be observing for the last 2 hours.

Sighing, Sango left the hut in despair. Walking towards Miroku by the fire, she plopped herself down onto a log. "I'm worried about Kagome…. She's been like this ever since she got back."

The monk turned around to look at the demon exterminator, sighing and bringing his hand up to brush the stray hairs to of his eyes. "Inuyasha hasn't come back either. I have a theory that that is what Kagome is so sad about."

Sango rolled her eyes and punched Miroku playfully on the shoulder. "I figured that out myself, genius."

Miroku beamed. "Wow. You must be a genius then!"

Teasing each other playfully, the two continued their conversation throughout the night, letting their depressed friend have time to calm down.

**

* * *

**

Listening to Sango and Miroku flirt…. It made my heart ache even more. _Was I this terrible a person? That I would be jealous of my friends' happiness? I felt like a monster._

Getting up, I knew what I had to do. I would leave the Feudal Era. Forever.

Tip-e-toeing to the doorway, I stuck my head out to check for any sudden movements. _Nothing.__ Good. Sango and Miroku at the fire. Shippo sleeping. Perfect. Now was the time to make my escape._

Making my way to the well, I thought all the things I had wanted to do and see here. I wanted to watch Shippo grow up. Watch Sango and Miroku get together, I knew it would happen. Tell Inuyasha how I feel…. It was too late. I screwed up big time. And this would be my punishment. **I would have to lose my friends.**

**

* * *

**

Sitting on the frame of the well, I looked around me once again. _This was it…. The last time I would ever see the Feudal Era._ Getting ready to jump, I felt tears stream down my cheeks. "I guess…. This…. Is… goodbye…."

I let go of the support, and jumped. Then out of nowhere, a streak of red followed me down the well-

"Inuyasha?" I whispered, as we landed at the bottom of the well.

"What are you doing?" he asked, my face reflecting off those beautiful golden eyes of his.

I caught my tears before they could start flowing again. "I-I-I have to leave."

"You're not coming back are you." He guessed, lifting the edges of his haori to wipe the salty tears that had died on my cheeks.

I didn't know how to answer. I really didn't. I didn't want to lie. But the truth seemed so…. Heartbreaking. "I…. can't come back…. I just can't."

He suddenly went into alert mode. "Did Miroku do something to you? Did Shippo try to rape you for Pocky-"

"-…. Inuyasha! Why would Shippo rape ANYTHING?"

Sighing, his shoulders slumped. "Just checking…."

"You're crazy-"

"-…. So what is wrong then? Why were you crying?"

I looked into his eyes. That familiar mesmerizing golden aura. It made me feel so warm inside. So…. So safe. "So you found Kikyo?"

He looked startled by my question. "Y-yes…. I could smell her scent faintly on the ground."

**_How can I tell if you mean what you say  
You say it so loud, but you sound far away  
Maybe I had just a glimpse of your soul  
Or was that your shadow I saw on the wall  
I'm watching you disappear  
But you, you were never here_**

"I'm sorry…. For what happened to her. I didn't want the soul back…. I didn't want her to…. Disappear."

"I know." He murmured, wrapping his arms around my body. "I know it's not your fault. She knew her time was up. She'd stopped collecting souls for a while already. Her body would have died anyways."

I looked at him glumly. "You still love her, don't you?"

He looked back at me sadly. "I do. But it's different love. After I swore to protect her…. that feeling…. It changed. I didn't protect her because I loved her…. I protected her because I had made it my duty. It was what I felt was right."

I don't know why…. But I smiled. What he had said, it made me feel a bit better. So he did love her. Just not the way I kept thinking….

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I'm sorry it was me who got rid of her…. I'm sorry that I'm just a jewel detector to you…. Sorry that I'm such a nuisance-"

He grabbed me again. "What the hell are you talking about now? You mean-? You idiot! Y-y-you mean so much more to me than that!" he blurted out, cheeks flaming to the colour of his haori.

My cheeks flushed as well. _All this talk…. It had my heart pounding…._ The same heart that I swore had frozen out hours ago. It came back, full force, pounding and pounding. Oh, if this ended wrong, I don't think I would be able to take it!

….

"Kagome-"

"Inuyasha-"

We each said each other's name at the same time.

"I need to tell you somethin-"

"I need to tell you somethin-"

Again, we took the words out of each other's mouths…. Literally.

"You go first!" I sputtered.

"No…. uh…. Ladies first!" Inuyasha blurted out.

I smiled. "Both of us…. On 3." He nodded and went red once more

"1…. 2…. 3!"

**_It's only your shadow  
Never yourself  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Filling the room  
Arriving too late  
No, no, no  
It's only your shadow  
It's only your shadow  
Nobody else  
It's only your shadow  
Arriving too late  
And leaving too soon_**

"I-I-I…. Love you!"

****

It's only your shadow….

**

* * *

**

GiGi – Yeah…. I decided to make it end there. So they told each other…. But what happens next? Use your own imagination! Yes so there won't be a second chapter to this or anything…. I dunno…. I never wrote a story like this…. I mean one without a real ending…. Yes…. So hope you liked! Well…. Now that that's done…. AHEM! (turns on the music again and starts singing off-key…. Again) /IT'S ONLY YOUR SHADOW, NEVER YOURSELF, IT'S ONLY YOUR SHADO-/

Inuyasha - SHUT UP ALREADY! (grabs Tetsuguia sheath and hits GiGi on the head with it)

GiGi - cXD

Kagome - O.O (slides away from him) Remind me to never bring him to a karaoke bar….

Inuyasha - Karaoke bars? What are you doing going to those places? (thinks) Do they serve ramen there?

Kagome - - . –' Sure Inuyasha…. Whatever you say….

Shippo - Well…. GiGi would probably ask you guys to review but…. She's still dead there….

GiGi - XP

Shippo - Oh well…. Maybe she'll be reincarnated one day…

Kikyo - (appears out of nowhere) Inuyasha!!!!!!! Why did you betray me??????

Inuyasha - O.O DIE! (grabs Tetsuguia and 'kills' Kikyo)

Kagome - . Good boy!

Kikyo - O.O Owwww….

Shippo - ®You didn't kill her?!?!?

Inuyasha - I WANTED TO! (pouts) But…. GiGi appearently has to follow 'rules' so I can't kill her….

Kagome - And I thought you didn't do rules…. (starts mumbling) …. Shove over! (grabs Tetsugia)

_PARENTAL CONTROL!!!_

Kagome - (walks back to Inuyasha and Shippo with a smile on her face) Job's done!

Inuyasha and Shippo - O.O

Kagome - . What?

GiGi - Lookie! I'm back! And you thought I died? ®Pshhh! (glares at Shippo)

Shippo - I didn't just think…. I wished and prayed!

GiGi - Pshhh! Talk to the hand, fuzzball!

Shippo - (bites GiGi with his mini fangs on her leg)

GiGi - O.O OWWIE!!!!! Wait! Does Shippo have rabies?

Inuyasha - Yes!

GiGi - O.O Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!! I'm too young to die!!!!!

Kagome - Well you lived a good life….

GiGi - I'm ONLY ALMOST 16!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome - I said good! Not long!

Inuyasha - (sigh) Just review! And give me some ramen while you're at it! Chicken kind only!!!!!!!!!

Sango - Why chicken?

Miroku - Yeah….. why? (hand starting to reach up….)

Sango - (big slap!)

Miroku - ( How did you know?

Sango - (glares at him) Well…. It does get predictable after the first few hundred times….

Miroku - Oh? Does it really?

Sango - XO Just review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
